Tips dan trik!
by Seijuurou Eisha
Summary: Ada sekian cara untuk menjamu Sadako yang datang melalui televisi kerumahmu, mari ikuti tips dan trik dari beberapa orang berikut!/MuraHimu, Kaga-Alex, MidoTaka, AkaKuro, dan AoKise./Newbie/Parody-Horror, Romance, little bit Friendship scene./ minat baca? silahkan klik font judul biru cantik diatas!


Ada sekian cara untuk menjamu Sadako yang datang melalui televisi kerumahmu, mari ikuti tips dan trik dari beberapa orang berikut.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ**- **T**adatoshi **F**ujimaki

**Story**- **S**eijuurou **E**isha

**Rate: T- -**

**Genre: P**arody-**H**orror (full-saya tidak punya sense humor dengan segala hal berbau horror), **R**omance (Seuprit yang ketutup scene), **F**riendship (Khusus cerita berlabel '**Dorong!**')

**Warning: Miss typo(s), G**aring**, OOC, OOT, bad feeling, Yaoi-Shounen'ai, bahasa non baku, I**ngat namanya saat membaca ceritanya karena saya tidak mencantumkan apa pairing didalamnya pada setiap judul**, A**bal dan berbagai **k**ecacatan menulis lainnya.

**I**NGAT! Ini** N**ista!

**Pair: M**uraHimu, **K**aga-Alex, **M**idoTaka, **A**kaKuro, dan **A**oKise.

.

**H**appy **R**eading **m**inna-san!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maibou?!**

Akhir-akhir ini Sadako Attack (katakanlah begitu) sedang mewabah dimana-mana, termasuk diwilayah Akita tempat pasangan tinggi-cantik ini tinggal, awalnya hanya disangka sebagai isapan jempol dimusim panas yang syarat akan cerita horror tapi kini sudah hampir semua rumah disatroni hantu berambut panjang ini.

Siang itu Murasakibara sedang tidur nyaman berbantal paha Tatsuya, sedangkan Tatsuya sendiri malah asyik membaca majalah sport edisi bulan juli yang baru saja ia beli didepan apartemen mereka.

Udara semakin terasa panas, gerah sudah menguasai cuaca terik siang ini. Bahkan awan tak terlihat setitikpun dilangit. Bosan dengan acara tidur-emut lollipop-dipaha Muro-chin, sibongsor pun menyalakan Tv, berharap akan ada acara hiburan disiang menjelang sore ini.

'Ya, kali ini kita akan me-'

**Pik!**

'Berita korban kecelakaan pesawat-'

**Pik!**

'Aku akan mengala-'

**Pik!**

'…nee, buttonjau no ga ii nara

watashi wo motto honki ni-'

**Pik!**

**Pik!**

**Pik!**

Jengah dengan kelakuan Muraskibara yang terus memindah-mindahkan channel Tv mereka, Tatsuya pun menegurnya.

"Atsushi, jika tidak mau menontonnya sebaiknya kau matikan Tv-nya." Usul Tatsuya berbonus senyuman cantik miliknya.

Mata sayu lavender Murasakibara tampak meliriknya malas sebagai bantahan, "Ara~ tapi aku bosan." Murasakibara kembali memeluk pinggang Tatsuya.

Mengusap helaian lavender itu, Tatsuya tampak sesekali membenahi posisinya agar terasa nyaman. "Jika kau bosan, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke minimarket didepan pertigaan jalan Funabashi?" Tatsuya mulai membujuk.

"Ara~ kalau begitu Muro-chin aku mau banyak maibou lagi."

Tersenyum, Tatsuya masih tetap anteng mengelus helaian panjang lavender bayi besarnya. "Bukannya persediaanmu masih banyak?"

"Arara~ nanti habis Muro-chin." Murasakibara memainkan cincin yang menggantung pada kalung Tatsuya.

"Baiklah."

Ditengah perbincangan bujuk-rayu-bayi besar mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'Krasak..krusuk!' tak menyenangkan dari arah televisi yang selang beberapa menit teralih karena pembicaraan mereka. Mata Tatsuya menajam sedangkan Murasakibara malah asyik membuka bungkusan maibou yang kesekian.

"Atsushi!" Tatsuya memanggil Murasakibara, sesosok tangan pucat muncul dari dalam televisi mereka. "Apa itu?" Tatsuya memandang heran.

"Hm?" Murasakibara melirik malas.

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.." sosok itu mulai menampakkan helaian hitam panjangnya, wajahnya menghadap pada mereka berdua.

Mata merah tak berpupil dengan aliran darah itu menatap angker, merasa terganggu Tatsuya melemparkan vas bunga ditengah ruangan dengan gaya Miracle shoot pada sosok wanita seram itu.

**Praakk!**

Benda itu berhasil mengenai kepalanya, "Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.." tangannya mencakari udara kosong.

"Hihihihi…" suara itu berubah menjadi kikikkan ngeri, sontak saja keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis mulus pemuda yang pernah tinggal di Amerika itu.

"Atsushi!" Himuro memanggil Murasakibara yang entah kenapa atensinya malah hilang dikeadaan genting begini.

"Atsushi?"

"Atsushi!" Himuro mulai panik sendiri.

"Atsu-, Eh!" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat kedepan televisi, tampak Murasakibara yang menjejalkan Maibou ukuran besar pada mulut sosok astral tersebut.

"Uohok..ohok..oh-hmmp!" Murasakibara kembali menjejalkan dua bungkus Maibou rasa jagung bakar pada mulut pucat itu.

"Ara~ enakkan~" Murasakibara tampak tersenyum kekanakkan, "Anak pintar!" kini tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk keras kepala sosok wanita mengerikan tadi.

"Hmmmp..Hmmp…ohok..ohok…hmmmp..ohok!"

Melirik kebelakang, Murasakibara melihat seorang Himuro Tatsuya yang berdiri pias dengan mulut menganga sempit.

"Ara~ Muro-chin?"

.

.

.

.

**Dorong!**

Beda warna, beda cerita. Nampak surai berwarna merah membara dan surai pirang panjang itu terhempas angin malam yang hangat. Terlihat wanita pirang panjang tadi-Alex malah menguap sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Taiga, you're so kind today." Alex Nampak memuji kelakuan bayi macannya hari ini, ya walaupun yang dipuji malah menampilkan wajah asamnya.

"Hhh~ pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi menemanimu belanja." Kagami nampak frustasi lahir bathin, bagaimana tidak kalau wanita disampingnya ini malah senang membobol dompetnya. Alis dobel itu tampak menyatu, "Pulang ke Amerika sana!" Kagami mengusir.

"Ahaha, Taiga come on. Lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Bahkan natal lalupun kau malah sibuk dengan Winter cup." Alex menggoda Kagami, "Ah sudah sampai."

"Tadaima!" Ucap keduanya, Kagami menyalakan lampu disekitar apartemen mungilnya.

Meletakkan papper bag berisi makanan dan beberapa baju, Kagami mulai membereskan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia beli lalu menatanya apik dalam lemari es. Ah, uke idaman. Alex kembali dengan T-shirt putih dan bawahan celana dalam merah putih bergaris horizontal.

"A-alex, pakai pakaianmu dengan benar!" Kagami menegurnya.

"Calm down Taiga, lagipula ini masih musim panas. Tidak siang, tidak malam cuacanya benar-benar panas di Jepang." Alex mengeluh.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah tangganya, Kagami duduk santai diatas sofa berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

**Pik!**

Alex duduk berdampingan dan mulai menyalakan TV mereka, mereka menonton sebuah acara variety show yang diisi dari beberapa kalangan muda-mudi yang diwawancara ini-itu oleh seorang presenter tampan.

"Hoam!" Kagami mulai menguap, sedikit menyadari ada beban berat dipundaknya. Melirik sebentar, ternyata Alex sudah jatuh tertidur.

'Cepat sekali.' Kagami membathin.

Pandangan Kagami kini mulai terfokus pada televisi kembali, dipindahkannya saluran tadi pada saluran berikutnya. Kini layar tersebut menampilkan sebuah film jebolan box office kesukaan Kagami-The Amazing Spiderman.

"Wow, beruntung baru setengahnya." Kagami bersyukur tak ketinggalan cerita yang satu ini.

Ditengah adegan action pertarungan sengit, lampu tengah ruangan secara tiba-tiba berkedip dan mati.

"Astaga!" Kagami mulai merapalkan segara mantra dan doa yang ia hafal semasa ia kecil dulu.

'Tuhanampuniaku,lindungiaku, ,selamatkanakuTuhan.' Kagami berdoa dalam bisikkan tanpa titik, spasi, dan komanya.

"Enghh.." gerakkan aneh mulai terasa pada pundaknya, Kagami panik dan langsung berdiri, alhasil ada bunyi gedebuk pelan dibelakangnya.

**Bruukk!**

"Aw, Taiga!" suara feminim menyambangi telinganya.

Ditengah panik yang melanda, Kagami mulai mencari ponselnya dan mengarahkan cahayanya pada sumber suara.

"Oh,eh A-alex, ehehe.." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal.

Pandangan galak dari mata sewarna sapphire itu berkilat dibalik lensa kaca mata berframe eksentrik itu.

"Kukira siapa, ehehe." Kagami masih tetap memasang cengiran kuda.

melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Alex bertanya. "Taiga, kenapa lampunya mati?"

"Tidak tahu, aku sedang menonton tv tadi lalu tiba-tiba lampunya mati."

"Hmm." Alex memaklumi.

Tiba-tiba…

**Krek..krek..krak…tak!**

Bunyi itu membuat bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri aerobik,

Oh no! bathinnya ngeri.

Dalam hitungan detik badan tinggi menjulang itu berbalik dan menemukkan sesosok kepala muncul dari dalam Tv-nya.

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.."

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..wkkkkss…grr…..err..."

"HANTUUUU!" sontak saja dua-duanya berlarian random kompak, kompak tak tentu arah.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"TAIGA, APA ITU?"

"TIDAK TAHU!"

**Bruk!**

Badan beda tinggi itu bertabrakkan,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya panik, ditengah pikiran blurnya Kagami dan Alex malah berlari mendekati asal makhluk asing yang tiba-tiba muncuk didepan TV-nya.

"Hyaaa!"

"Awas kau!"

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.." sosok itu meronta.

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Dan dengan tidak berpri kehantuan, mereka mendorong kepala sosok itu hingga masuk kembali dalam televisi.

'Huft!'

.

.

.

.

**Letakkan didepan jendela!**

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" sisurai raven menarik baju berwarna oranye itu keras.

"Hn?" sosok ramah lingkungan disampingnya malah judes menjawab.

'Dasar cundele!' si raven-Takao membathin gemas.

"Shin-chan tahu tidak, akhir-akhir ini banyak isu sadako-chan sering mengunjungi beberapa rumah diberbagai waktu." Takao begitu antusias saat menceritakannya, "Bahkan rumah Kagami saja sudah dikunjungi kemarin." Takao melanjutkan.

"Siapa, Nodayo?" sosok hijau-Midorima melirik Takao.

"Kagami Taiga, itu lho teman Kuroko di Seirin."

"Siapa?" Midorima bertanya kembali.

"Itu, Kagami Taiga-"

"Yang nanya."

Sialan, si hijau ini kalau tidak ketus ya menyebalkan. Tapi kalau untuk Takao-Ojek sekaligus pacarnya sih sudah biasa, kebal malah.

Ya, namanya juga maso terselubung. Ups!

Bibir Takao manyun seksi, mengundang Midorima untuk menaboknya dengan lucky item hari ini-batu bata.

Ow, pasti enak!

"Shin-chan menyebalkan!" Takao merajuk.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah minggu tenang untuk Midorima, harusnya sebelum Takao datang dan mengajaknya untuk menonton film horror kesukaannya dengan Midorima. Katanya biar gereget kalau nontonnya dengan Shin-chan-modus.

Midorima duduk tenang menyaksikkan Takao yang grasak-grusuk dengan home theater ditengah ruang keluarganya toh Takao sudah sering kemari, sampai menginap pula.

"Nah ini dia!" Takao berujar girang.

Kaset itu memutarkan beberapa adegan berupa rumah tua klasik yang suram, lalu sebuah rumah sakit dan adegan beberapa mayat yang mengerikan untuk dipandang mata. Scene masuk pada adegan saat si tokoh utama kerasukkan.

'Aaarggh…arg!' suara dari pengeras suara menggaung dalam ruangan sepi itu.

"Insidious?" Midorima bertanya.

"Shin-chan tahu?"

"Film lama, nodayo." Midorima menyahut malas.

"Wah lain kali aku akan minta rekomendasi film dari Shin-chan saja." Takao girang kembali.

Usai konversasi itu selesai, ruangan itu hening dan hanya diisi oleh riuhan suara dari speaker saja.

**Sreeeekk…pip!**

Layar tv itu berubah menjadi saluran semut, nah lho bukannya tadi mereka menonton DVD bukan saluran Tv biasa.

"Aha!" bohlam lampu imajiner muncul diatas kepala Takao.

Menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari kekasihnya, Midorima kembali membuka suara, "Mau apa, nodayo?"

"Shin-chan bantu aku!"

Mengerutkan kening sebentar, Midorima diam.

"Ayo, katanya kalau Sadako muncul akan ada saluran semut tiba-tiba, lalu badan mereka akan muncul." Takao kembali mengajak Midorima semangat.

'Bukannya kalau ada hantu seharusnya kita takut?' Midorima membathin.

"Ayo angkat!" Midorima patuh, tumben!

Usai mereka mengangkat TV sebesar 40 inch itu, Takao berkomando dan mereka mengarahkannya pada jendela lantai tiga rumah mewah Midorima.

"Siap Shin-chan?"

"Hn."

"Takao, mungkin saja kabelnya putus dan si Sadako itu tidak jadi datang." Midorima berpendapat.

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.."

"Tapi Shin-chan bisa saja dia datang kemari." Takao kekeh.

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa, nodayo."

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.."

"Ya terserah saja. Eh Shin-chan, dengar sesuatu?"

"Tidak, nodayo." Si hijau menaikkan kacamatanya unyu.

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.."

"Ada lagi Shin-chan!"

"Jangan mengada-"

"Psst Shin-chan dengar!"

Pasang telinga,

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.."

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..grr.." suara aneh itu muncul kembali dan….

**Plung!**

**Hyuung!**

"Wah, jatuh. Apa itu hitam, nodayo?" Midorima berkomentar, sosok itu jatuh pada sebuah lubang galian yang khusus untuk diisi dengan berbagai macam sampah organik yang penutupnya Midorima lupa untuk ditemapatkan diatasnya tadi pagi.

"Are, Sadako-chan?"

Tengok ke bawah,

"Tuh kan, aku benar!" Takao membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Tengok benda hitam asing berbaju putih itu lagi, Midorima malah mengerutkan kening.

"Biasa saja, nodayo." Midorima berjalan kedalam.

'Eh?!'

.

.

.

.

**Cukur!**

Ditengah rumah tampak Kuroko yang meminum vanilla shake dan Akashi yang membersihkan gunting-gunting keramatnya.

'Ditemukan sesosok mayat dari korban tenggelamnya kap-'

**Pip!**

'Hati-hati dengan sada-'

**Pip!**

"… dan kembali si tinggi Smith memasukkan bola kekerangjang besi disudut lapangan, oh sungguh jump shoot yang indah….."

Kuroko menetapkan saluran tontonannya. Melirik Akashi, Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Akashi yang sekarang malah sibuk dengan bidak shogi didepannya.

Rasa bosan melanda Kuroko.

Iseng, Kuroko menjepit helaian halus surai Akashi diantara jari tengah dan telunjuknya lalu memainkannya dan terkadang memutarnya.

"Hihihi." Kuroko tertawa geli.

Satu helai, dua helai, tiga helai….

Kuroko masih sibuk dengan acara elus-jepit-rambut Akashi.

"Tetsuya!" suara tegas Akashi menginterupsi kegiatan jahil Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Berhenti memainkan rambutku."

"Tidak mau." Kuroko menjawab sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Akashi kembali.

Merasa malas berdebat, Akashi membiarkan Kuroko untuk terus memainkan rambutnya. Rasanya Akashi seperti kucing sekarang.

Kesal dengan Kuroko yang semakin gencar memainkan rambut merahnya, akhirnya Akashi menyerah pada sumbu kesabarannya yang tinggal seujung pena.

**Chu~**

Gerakan tiba-tiba Akashi mencium bibirnya membuat Kuroko merona malu.

"Sei-kun." pipi pucat itu merona manis.

"Diam dan jadilah anak baik."

"Un." Akashi menyeringai.

**Slurp..sluurp..**

Kuroko menghabiskan gelas kedua vanilla shake-nya, lalu mengambil yang baru dikulkas. Selang beberapa menit gelas bening ditangan Kuroko itu sudah lenyap setengah.

**Gresek…gresek..**

Saluran tontonannya kini berubah menjadi saluran statis, mengkerutkan kening heran Kuroko mencoba untuk memindahkan salurannya ke saluran berikutnya.

**Kseeeekk..**

Suara nyaring itu tidak begitu nyaman didengar, lalu Tv jenis flat LCD itu menampilkan sebuah sumur suram dan tua terlihat dari keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hraakh..grrrr.." suara aneh itu muncul.

Tiba-tiba tensi ruangan menjadi dingin, muncul suara 'KRETAK' dari televisi mereka lalu muncul sebuah tangan pucat dengan urat kebiruan yang mencuat 4D dari layar menerobos kedalam kaca tipis layar LCD itu.

"Wow, keren!" dasar bocah hantu disamping Akashi ini, senang sekali dia bertemu dangan sesama jenisnya, jenis yang sama-sama tipis untuk dilihat-ups!

Tangan-tangan itu menggerayangi udara, "Err..grr..haarkh…"

**Ckris!**

Wow, rupanya si merah sudah keluar dari sarangnya.  
Mata crimson Akashi sedikit memperlihatkan kilauan emas dari mata kanannya.

Kepala bersurai panjang menjuntai itu memperlihatkan wajah mengerikannya, sedangkan sosok tadi perlahan mulai memunculkan setengah tubuhnya, perlahan.

"Err..grrr….grrr.." suaranya terdengar mengaung serak.

Tangannya menggerayang udara dramatis, kepalanya mendongak dengan rambut panjang menjuntai.  
Iklan sampo bu!

**Ckris!**

**Ckris!**

Lalu wajah Kuroko mulai terlihat frustasi, Akashi melirik pada ujung matanya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"A-ano..itu.." Kuroko memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang kini sudah mengeluarkan sosok hantu yang katanya sadako itu.

"Apa?" Akashi makin heran dan ikut menelusuri arah pandang Kuroko, mata crimsonnya memandang bosan. "Biarkan saja."

"Tapi-"

"Ssstt!"

Sosok itu sudah hampir mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya, matanya tak berpupil dan giginya runcing. Kuroko memandang khawatir sosok itu.

"Errr..grrrr..hgrrrr..hrrr.."

Sedikit lagi…

"Aw-"

Dan…

**BRUUUUUKK!**

**GEDEBUK!**

"-as!"

Sosok mengerikkan itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari ketinggian 1,2m diatas lantai, memang siapa bilang kalau televisi sepasang kekasih merah-biru itu menyatu dengan barang-barang home theater dibawah?!

"Err..grwarr…err.."

"Ah, padahal aku mau bilang awas karena Tv-nya digantung didinding." Kuroko mendesah.

Telat kau!

Beda Kuroko, beda Akashi. Kesal karena acaranya diganggu oleh sosok astral yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang juga sebal karena sejak tadi si sosok misterius malah asyik jatuh bangun, Akashi dengan tidak berpri kesetanan mencukuri habis rambut sosok astral itu yang sontak saja membuatnya terlihat seperti lampu jalanan.

"Rambutku….Huhuhu…huhu.."

Melirik sebal, sosok astral itu menangis dan meloncat dramatis dari balkon apartemen Akashi.

"Huhuhu…huhu.."

Memang siapa yang mau mengganggu waktu senggang yang mulia Akashi Seijuurou.

"Datang lagi, kugunduli kau!" Akashi menyeringai jahanam.

**Ckris!**

.

.

.

.

**Tendang!**

Rumah Kise benar-benar ribut malam ini, Aomine berteriak girang saat salah seorang dari atlet bela diri ekstrem itu membanting keras lawannya. Beda Aomine, beda Kise. Saat Aomine bersorak senang saat adu pukulan itu terjadi, Kise malah berteriak ketakutan.

"AWAS'SSU!"

"BAGUS, HAJAR TERUS!"

"TIDAK, AOMINECCHI PINDAHKAN TV-NYA!" Kise berteriak histeris.

"KALAU DIPINDAH, TV-NYA KEBERATAN."

Kise memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, "AHOMINECCHI AHO'SSU!" Kise melempar sandal rumahannya.

**BLETAK!**

"Apa?" Aomine bertanya inosen.

"Pindahkan'ssu!"

"Apanya?"

"Tv-nya'ssu!"

"Sudah kubilang Kise, kalau dipindahkan Tv-nya berat!" Aomine beralasan.

"Ahominecchi, aho'ssu!" Kise merebut remot ditangan besar Aomine.

"Kise kembalikan remotnya."Aomine meminta.

"Tidak mau'ssu, aku tidak tega melihat mereka." Kise menyangkal.

"Kise!"

"Aominecchi!"

Dan duel adu remotpun terjadi hingga meluluh latahkan ruang keluarga.

Tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Kise dan Aomine masih asyik memperebutkan remot televisi.

"Grrr.."

Adu tarik seperti tarik tambang bertambah semakin gencar.

"Grr…hask…errr…grr.." suara aneh itu mengeinterupsi keduanya.

"Grr…hask…errr…grr.."

"Aominecchi, apa itu'ssu?" Kise histeris dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap Aomine, "Tidak tahu."

"Grr…hask…errr…grr.."

Sosok itu mulai menampakkan keangkerannya, mata tanpa pupil dan iris hanya berupa mata kosong dengan darah diwajahnya, giginya meruncing besar, rabutnya panjang menjuntai.

Kehabisan kata-kata, Aomine membuka aplikasi ponsel touchscreennya dan menekan gambar berwarna hijau lalu mengirimkan stiker bergambar pria dengan rambut blonde sebahu dengan mata terbelalak.

**Ting!**

Kise membuka ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi berupa pesan dari aplikasi ponselnya.

**Aomine daiki**

(T_T)

(stiker)

Kise pun dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari Aomine dengan stiker kelinci putih manis yang mengatupkan mulutnya dengan mata shock berlatar garis-garis vertikal.

**Ting!**

**Kise ryouta**

(*_*)

(stiker)

**Ting!**

**Ting!**

**Ting!**

Asyik dengan adegan balas-balas pesan, mereka pun malah melupan sosok tidak jelas ini.

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…errr..wkkkkss…grr…..err..."

"Errr.. grrrr..wkkkks…wraw..wkkkkss…grr…."

Sosok itu kembali terseok-seok saat menampakkan setengah tubuhnya, sadar akan apa yang terjadi Kise dan Aomine kembali berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Kedua orang itu berkoor bersama, "Aominecchi singkirkan dia'ssu!" Kise panik.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Aomine panik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Lelah dengan adegan kejar-kejaran, Kisepun mendapat wangsit ditengah jalan.

**Pssst..sst..pssst..**

Kise membisikan mantra ajaib pada Aomine, dengan takut-takut Aomine mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Karena panik dan tanpa persiapan niat yang seharusnya memberi tendangan pelan hingga sosok itu masuk kembali ketelevisi malah gagal dan berakhir dengan…..

**Duagh!**

Satu tendangan keras, lalu…..

**Hyuuuung!**

Sebuah kerlipan sinar muncul dilangit.

"Aominecchi, apa yang terjadi'ssu?"

Aomine menggeleng.

**Ting!**

"Wah ada bintang!"

"Tapi kenapa siang hari ada bintang ya?" Kise berkomentar sembari meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah dagu.

"Ne, Aominecchi kenapa ya?"

"Hmm." Aomine menggeleng angker sembari mengelus kakinya.

"Sakit ya'ssu?"

"Kise!"

"Ya'ssu?"

"Remot!"

"Ha?"

"Remot?"

Seakan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka malah kembali memperebutkan benda segi panjang langsing itu.

"Tidak ada'ssu." Mereka mencari ke penjuru ruangan.

Merasa janggal, Kise mencoba mengingat.

"Jangan-jangan…."

Panik, panik, panik….

"AOMINECHIIIII! REMOTNYA IKUTAN KETENDANG!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA!"

"AOMINECHI AHO'SSU!"

**DUAGH!**

**Ting!**

Wah, sepertinya kali ini ada UFO.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**D**an cerita ini berakhir dengan mengenaskan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanpage di akun pesbuk saya. Tidak sengaja melihat dan malah membuat saya tertawa, sebenarnya ada satu saran lagi tapi… err…itu untuk R18 (IYKWIM) dan saya tidak tahan mental untuk memuatnya disini hahaha.

**D**edikasi? Untuk setiap **R**eader baik hati yang sudah mengorbankan waktu berharganya untuk membaca fict ini dan untuk **S**esuatu yang menjaga kamar saya ketika saya pergi lama.

**T**ema pasaran? Pasti, kesamaan ide? Saya tidak pernah keliling fandom sampai ke akarnya dan membaca ribuan fict satu per satu, kalau ada? Berarti hanya kebetulan semata.

**I**ngat, baca dulu tulisan bold **'Warning!' **diatas untuk tahu seberapa nistanya fict ini.

**S**alam dingin,

**E**isha.


End file.
